familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
March 27
Events *1329 - Pope John XXII issues his 'In Agro Dominico' condemning some writings of Meister Eckhart as heretical. *1513 (not 1512 as often cited) - Explorer Juan Ponce de León sights North America (specifically Florida) for the first time, mistaking it for another island. *1613 - First English child born in Canada at Cuper's Cove, Newfoundland to Nicholas Guy. *1625 - Charles I becomes King of England, Scotland and Ireland as well as claiming the title King of France. *1782 - Charles Watson-Wentworth becomes Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. *1794 - The government of the United States establishes a permanent United States Navy and authorizes the building of six frigates. * 1794 - Denmark and Sweden form a neutrality compact. *1814 - War of 1812: In central Alabama, United States forces under General Andrew Jackson defeat the Creek at the Battle of Horseshoe Bend. *1834 - Andrew Jackson is censured by the U.S. Senate for his actions regarding the U.S. National Bank. *1836 - Texas Revolution: Goliad massacre - Antonio López de Santa Anna orders the Mexican army to kill about 400 Texans at Goliad. *1846 - Mexican-American War: Siege of Fort Texas. *1851 - First reported case of Europeans seeing Yosemite Valley. *1854 - Crimean War: United Kingdom declares war on Russia. *1868 - ??The Lake Ontario Shore Railroad Company is organized in Oswego. *1871 - First international rugby football match, England v. Scotland, played in Edinburgh at Raeburn Place. *1881 - Rioting takes place in Basingstoke in protest against the daily vociferous promotion of rigid Temperence by the Salvation Army *1890 - A tornado strikes Louisville, killing 76 and injuring 200. *1906 - Founding of the Alpine Club of Canada in Winnipeg. *1918 - Moldova and Bessarabia join Romania. *1938 - Battle of Tai er zhuang. *1941 - World War II: Yugoslavian Air Force officers topple the pro-axis government in a bloodless coup. *1942 - World War II: United Kingdom forces raid the U-boat base at St. Nazaire, France. *1943 - World War II: Battle of the Komandorski Islands - In the Aleutian Islands the battle begins when United States Navy forces intercept Japanese attempting to reinforce a garrison at Kiska. *1945 - World War II: Operation Starvation, the aerial mining of Japan's ports and waterways begins. *1948 - The Second Congress of the Workers Party of North Korea is convened. *1958 - Nikita Khrushchev becomes Premier of the Soviet Union. *1963 - Dr. Richard Beeching issues a report calling for huge cuts to the United Kingdom's rail network. See Beeching axe. *1964 - The Good Friday Earthquake, the most powerful earthquake in U.S. history at a magnitude of 9.2 strikes South Central Alaska, killing 125 people and inflicting massive damage to the city of Anchorage. *1968 - Yuri Gagarin, Soviet Cosmonaut, first human in space dies in aircraft training accident. *1969 - Mariner 7 is launched. *1970 - The Concorde makes its first supersonic flight *1971 - SS Texaco Oklahoma breaks in half and sinks off Cape Hatteras, killing 31 of 44 aboard. *1976 - The first 4.6 miles of the Washington, DC Metro system is opened. *1977 - Tenerife disaster: Two Boeing 747 airliners collide on a foggy runway on Tenerife in the Canary Islands, killing 583 (all 247 on KLM and 335 on PAN AM) and 61 survived on a PAN AM flight. *1980 - The Norwegian oil platform Alexander Kielland collapses in the North Sea, killing 123 of its crew of 212. * 1980 - Silver Thursday market crash. *1984 - A new Musical, Starlight Express opens on the West End in London. Cast include Ray Shell as Rusty the Steam Engine and Stephanie Lawrence as Pearl the Observation Car. *1986 - Car bomb explodes at Russell Street Police HQ in Melbourne, killing 1 police officer, Angela Taylor, and injuring 21 people. *1990 - The United States begins broadcasting TV Martí to Cuba in an effort to bridge the information blackout imposed by the Castro regime. *1993 - Jiang Zemin is appointed President of the People's Republic of China. *1994 - One of the biggest tornado outbreaks in recent memory hits the Southeastern United States. One tornado slams into a church in Piedmont during Palm Sunday services killing 20 and injuring 90. *1998 - The Food and Drug Administration approves Viagra for use as a treatment for male impotence, the first pill to be approved for this condition in the United States. *1999 - Kosovo War: Army of Yugoslavia downed F117A nighthawk. *2002 - Passover Massacre: A suicide bomber kills 29 people in Netanya, Israel. *2004 - [[Wikipedia:HMS Scylla (F71)|HMS Scylla]], a decommissioned Leander frigate, is sunk as an artificial reef off Cornwall, the first of its kind in Europe. *2006 - The UN Commission on Human Rights holds its final meeting. *2007 - Michael Phelps breaks world record in 200m freestyle with time of 1:43.86 in Melbourne Australia. Births * 972 - King Robert II of France (d. 1031) *1416 - Antonio Squarcialupi, Italian composer (d. 1480) *1627 - Stephen Fox, English politician (d. 1716) *1676 - Francis II Rákóczi, leader of the Hungarian uprising against the Habsburg (d. 1735) *1696 - Antoine Court, French Huguenot minister (d. 1760) *1702 - Johann Ernst Eberlin, German composer (d. 1762) *1712 - Claude Bourgelat, French veterinary surgeon (d. 1779) *1714 - Francesco Antonio Zaccaria, Italian theologian and historian (d. 1795) *1730 - Thomas Tyrwhitt, English classical scholar (d. 1786) *1746 - Michael Bruce, Scottish poet (d. 1767) *1765 - Franz Xaver von Baader, German philosopher and theologian (d. 1841) *1785 - King Louis XVII of France (d. 1795) *1797 - Alfred de Vigny, French author (d. 1863) *1809 - Baron Haussmann, French civic planner (d. 1891) *1810 - William Hepworth Thompson, English classical scholar (d. 1886) *1813 - Nathaniel Currier, American illustrator (d. 1888) *1817 - Karl Wilhelm von Nägeli, Swiss biologist (d. 1891) *1845 - Wilhelm Conrad Röntgen, German physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1923) *1847 - Otto Wallach, German chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1931) *1851 - Vincent d'Indy, French composer and teacher (d. 1931) *1857 - Karl Pearson, English statistician (d. 1936) *1859 - George Giffen, Australian cricketer (d. 1927) *1860 - Frank Frost Abbott, American classical scholar (d. 1924) *1863 - Sir Henry Royce, English automobile pioneer (d. 1933) *1869 - James McNeill, Irish politician (d. 1938) *1871 - Heinrich Mann, German writer (d. 1950) *1879 - Miller Huggins, American baseball player and manager (d. 1929) *1883 - Marie Under, Estonian author and poet (d. 1980) *1886 - Sergey Kirov, Russian bolshevik leader (d. 1934) * 1886 - Ludwig Mies van der Rohe, German architect (d. 1969) *1892 - Ferde Grofé, American composer (d. 1972) *1893 - Karl Mannheim, Hungarian sociologist (d. 1947) *1899 - Gloria Swanson, American actress (d. 1983) *1897 - Douglas Hartree, English mathematical physicist (d. 1958) *1901 - Carl Barks, American illustrator (d. 2000) * 1901 - Sasaki Naojiro, Japanese author (d. 1943) * 1901 - Erich Ollenhauer, German politician (d. 1963) * 1901 - Eisaku Sato, Prime Minister of Japan, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1975) * 1901 - Kenneth Slessor, Australian poet (d. 1971) *1902 - Charles Lang, American cinematographer (d. 1998) *1905 - Elsie MacGill, Canadian aeronautical engineer (d. 1980) *1906 - Pee Wee Russell, American musician (d. 1969) *1909 - Golo Mann, German historian (d. 1994) * 1909 - Ben Webster, American jazz saxophonist (d. 1973) *1912 - James Callaghan, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 2005) *1913 - Theodor Dannecker, SS officer (d. 1945) *1914 - Richard Denning, American actor (d. 1998) * 1914 - Budd Schulberg, American screenwriter and novelist *1915 - Robert Lockwood Jr., American blues guitarist (d. 2006) *1917 - Cyrus Vance, American politician (d. 2002) *1920 - Robin Jacques, illustrator (d. 1995) *1921 - Harold Nicholas, American dancer (d. 2000) *1922 - Stefan Wul, French author (d. 2003) *1923 - Endo Shusaku, Japanese author (d. 1996) * 1923 - Louis Simpson, Jamaican-born poet *1924 - Sarah Vaughan, American singer (d. 1990) *1927 - Mstislav Rostropovich, Russian cellist and conductor (d. 2007) *1931 - David Janssen, American actor (d. 1980) *1935 - Abelardo Castillo, Argentine writer * 1935 - Julian Glover, British actor *1937 - Thomas Aquinas Daly, American painter *1939 - Cale Yarborough, American race car driver *1940 - Janis Martin, American singer (d. 2007) *1941 - Ivan Gašparovič, President of Slovakia *1942 - John E. Sulston, British chemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine * 1942 - Michael York, English actor * 1942 - Michael Jackson, English writer (d. 2007) *1943 - Phil Frank, American cartoonist (d. 2007) *1946 - Olaf Malolepski, German musician (Die Flippers) *1947 - Brian Jones, British balloonist * 1947 - Walt Mossberg, the highest-paid journalist at the Wall Street Journal *1950 - Tony Banks, English musician (Genesis) * 1950 - Lynn McGlothen, American baseball player (d. 1984) *1952 - Maria Schneider, French actress * 1952 - Richard Séguin, Quebec singer and songwriter *1956 - Leung Kwok Hung, Hong Kong activist * 1956 - Thomas Wassberg, Swedish cross-country skier *1957 - Nick Hawkins, British politician * 1957 - Billy Mackenzie, Scottish musician (Associates) (d. 1997) *1959 - Andrew Farriss, Australian musician (INXS) *1960 - Hans Pflügler, German footballer *1961 - Tak Matsumoto, Japanese guitarist (B'z) * 1961 - Tony Rominger, Swiss cyclist *1962 - Jann Arden, Canadian musician *1963 - Charly Alberti, Argentinian musician * 1963 - Randall Cunningham American football player * 1963 - Quentin Tarantino, American director, writer, and producer * 1963 - Xuxa, Brazilian television personality *1964 - Glenn Carter, English actor and singer-songwriter *1966 - Paula Trickey, American actress *1967 - Paul Adams, American celebrity * 1967 - Talisa Soto, American actress *1968 - Sandra Hess, Swiss-born actress and model * 1969 - Pauley Perrette, American actress, photographer, poet, writer *1970 - Mariah Carey, American singer *1970 - Brent Fitz, Canadian Musician (Theory of a Deadman) * 1970 - Brendan Hill, British drummer (Blues Traveler) * 1970 - Princess Leila of Iran (d. 2001) * 1970 - Elizabeth Mitchell, American actress *1971 - Thom Barron, German porn star * 1971 - David Coulthard, Scottish Formula One driver * 1971 - Nathan Fillion, Canadian actor *1972 - Charlie Haas, professional wrestler * 1972 - Jimmy Floyd Hasselbaink, Dutch footballer *1974 - Russ Haas, wrestler (d. 2001) * 1974 - Gaizka Mendieta, Spanish footballer *1975 - Stacy "Fergie" Ferguson, American musician (Black Eyed Peas) *1976 - Carl Ng, Hong Kong/British actor and model *1977 - Violet Blue, American porn star * 1977 - Vitor Meira, Brazilian racing driver * 1977 - Adrian Anca, Romanian footballer *1979 - Michael Cuddyer, Minnesota Twins baseball player *1981 - Lin Jun Jie, Chinese Singer * 1981 - Terry McFlynn, Northern Irish footballer *1982 - Kurara Chibana, Japanese beauty queen, first runner-up Miss Universe 2006 *1985 - Caroline Winberg, Swedish supermodel *1986 - Valerie "So Cal Val" Wyndham, American professional wrestling valet *1987 - Chad Denny, Canadian ice hockey player *1988 - Brenda Song, American actress *1991 - Thomas Brown, successful Canadian young entrepreneur *1995 - Taylor Atelian, American actress *1997 - Princess Sara bint Al Faisal, of Jordan * 1997 - Princess Aisha bint Al Faisal, of Jordan Deaths * 973 - Herman *1191 - Pope Clement III *1350 - King Alfonso XI of Castile (b. 1312) *1378 - Pope Gregory XI *1462 - Vasili II of Russia, Grand Prince of Moscow (b. 1415) *1482 - Mary of Burgundy, daughter of Charles the Bold; wife of Maximilian I (b. 1457) *1555 - William Hunter, Protestant martyr *1572 - Girolamo Maggi, Italian Renaissance man (b. abt. 1523) *1625 - King James I of England and Ireland, James VI of Scotland (b. 1566) *1635 - Robert Naunton, English politician (b. 1563) *1697 - Simon Bradstreet, English colonial magistrate (b. 1603) *1757 - Johann Stamitz, Czech-born composer (b. 1717) *1770 - Giovanni Battista Tiepolo, Italian artist (b. 1696) *1809 - Joseph-Marie Vien, French painter (b. 1716) *1827 - François Alexandre Frédéric, French social reformer (b. 1747) *1836 - James Fannin, Texas revolutionary (b. 1804) *1843 - Karl Salomo Zachariae von Lingenthal, German jurist (b. 1769) *1849 - Archibald Acheson (b. 1776) *1850 - Wilhelm Beer, German astronomer (b. 1797) *1864 - Jean-Jacques Ampère, French scholar (b. 1800) *1865 - Petrus Hoffman Peerlkamp, Dutch scholar (b. 1786) *1873 - Amedée Simon Dominique Thierry, French journalist and historian (b. 1797) *1875 - Edgar Quinet, French historian (b. 1803) *1878 - Sir George Gilbert Scott, English architect (b. 1811) *1889 - John Bright, English statesman (b. 1811) *1897 - Andreas Anagnostakis, Greek physician (b. 1826) *1898 - Sir Syed Ahmad Khan, Indian Muslim intellectual (b. 1817) *1910 - Alexander Emanuel Agassiz, American scientist; son of Louis Agassiz (b. 1835) *1918 - Henry Adams, American historian (b. 1838) *1923 - Sir James Dewar, Scottish chemist (b. 1842) *1924 - Walter Parratt, English composer (b. 1841) *1926 - Georges Vézina, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1887) *1927 - Joe Start, American baseball player (b. 1842) *1931 - Arnold Bennett, British novelist (b. 1867) *1940 - Michael Joseph Savage, Prime Minister of New Zealand (b. 1872) *1967 - Jaroslav Heyrovský, Czech chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1890) * 1967 - Jim Thompson, American designer (disappeared) (b. 1906) *1968 - Yuri Gagarin, Soviet cosmonaut (b. 1934) *1972 - Sharkey Bonano, American musician (b. 1904) * 1972 - M.C. Escher, Dutch artist (b. 1898) *1977 - A. P. Hamann, American politician * 1977 - Diana Hyland, American actress (b. 1936) *1981 - Mao Dun, Chinese writer (b. 1895) *1989 - May Allison, American actress (b. 1890) * 1989 - Jack Starrett, American actor and film director (b. 1936) *1991 - Ralph Bates, British actor (b. 1940) * 1991 - Aldo Ray, American actor (b. 1926) *1992 - Easley Blackwood, American bridgeplayer 1992 sander ovhey was born *1993 - Clifford Jordan, American saxophonist and bandleader (b. 1931) * 1993 - Paul László, Hungarian interior designer and architect (b. 1900) *1998 - David McClelland, American psychologist (b. 1917) * 1998 - Ferry Porsche, Austrian automobile manufacturer (b. 1909) *2000 - Ian Dury, English musician (b. 1942) *2002 - Milton Berle, American actor and comedian (b. 1908) * 2002 - Dudley Moore, British actor (b. 1935) * 2002 - Billy Wilder, American director (b. 1906) *2003 - Daniel Ceccaldi, French actor (b. 1927) * 2003 - Ricardo Munguia, Salvadoran aid worker * 2003 - Paul Zindel, American writer (b. 1936) *2004 - Adán Sánchez, Mexican-American singer (b. 1984) *2005 - Wilfred Bigelow, Canadian heart surgeon (b. 1913) * 2005 - Bob Casey, American baseball announcer (b. 1925) * 2005 - Grant Johannesen, American concert pianist (b. 1921) *2006 - Dan Curtis, American television producer and director (b. 1928) * 2006 - Stanisław Lem, Polish writer (b. 1921) * 2006 - Ruari McLean, British typographer (b. 1917) * 2006 - Lyn Nofziger, American journalist and political advisor to Ronald Reagan (b. 1924) *2007 - Paul Lauterbur, American chemist, Nobel laureate (b. 1929) Holidays and observances *Angolan Victory Day. *Osweiler in Luxembourg. Liturgical feasts *Feast day of Rupert of Salzburg in the Roman Catholic Church. *St. John of Egypt *St. Augusta *St. Lydia External links *BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:March